Hambre
by Flame's Child
Summary: Tras una agotadora misión fuera de los muros, Eren durmió profundamente para recuperar sus fuerzas. El problema es que ahora está despierto y muy hambriento... de Jean. Oneshot. Atención, contiene un sexy yaoi lemon X) "Estaba teniendo un buen sueño, ¿sabes?" Jean sonrió, burlón. "¿Por fin matabas a todos los titanes?" "No, pero uno te estaba comiendo".


**HAMBRE**

Cerró los ojos.  
Aunque trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, no podía dejar de prestarle atención a los constantes jadeos y a esos tiernos gemidos, contenidos apenas por la mano en sus labios. Cualquiera que lo conociera juraría que él sería incapaz de hacer ese tipo de expresiones, al contrario, sería el causante de estas… claro que nadie lo conocía en esas circunstancias, excepto él.  
Su lengua traviesa dio un par de giros alrededor de aquel miembro, que temblaba de excitación, antes de abrirle paso al resto de su boca, cosa que le mereció un jalón de cabellos acompañado de un agudo gemido.  
Abrió los ojos. Sonrió.  
-Ghh... p-por...¿por qué te detienes...?  
-Porque no quiero perderme ningún detalle de la expresión que tienes justo ahora... Jean.  
El mencionado se ruborizó aún más, resaltando la vergüenza que proyectaba a través de su cuerpo perlado de sudor, los ojos llorosos y una pequeña gota de saliva intentando escapar por la comisura de sus labios. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con cariño, luego con lascivia, atrapando su lengua con los dientes.  
-Hah... mhn... E-Eren...-el ojidorado lo miró con intensidad, casi súplica. Eren sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa expresión, pero joder, como si fuera a ponérsela tan fácil.  
-Dime qué es lo que quieres, Jean-le susurró en la oreja, acto seguido lamió su lóbulo, sacándole un estremecimiento. Al incorporarse, descubrió que el chico fruncía el ceño y temblaba, nervioso. Diablos, se veía tan tierno.  
-E-eres un idiota...  
-Vamos, Jean. No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces….¿O acaso quieres que te haga gritarlo?-le desafió, al tiempo que introducía su dedo medio por aquel agujero.  
-¡Haaaah...!  
Jean arqueó la espalda y apretó los dientes. Un par de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y el rojo en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso.  
-Déjame escucharte... Dime qué es lo que quieres.  
Tembloroso, el ojidorado se mordió el labio inferior. Eren comenzaba a desesperarse, así que empezó a mover el dedo invasor en círculos. Como respuesta, Jean lanzó un grito ahogado y ladeó la cabeza, intentando contener la oleada de calor que lo invadía, sin éxito. Los dos se miraron una vez más. Eren se inclinó otra vez hasta que sus labios casi pudieron tocarse.  
-Dímelo, Jean.  
-E-Eren... Y-yo...  
-Sólo necesito una palabra. Una palabra, y no me detendré hasta que ambos estallemos de placer.  
Tembloroso aún, Jean separó sus labios.  
-...C-co... Ngh...  
-Jean...  
-Co... cóg—

-¡HEY!  
Al grito le siguió un dolor en su cabeza. Aunque aturdido, abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con una mirada afilada que le observaba con irritación.  
-¡Al fin! Rayos, sí que tienes el sueño pesado.  
-...¿Jean?-antes de que él pudiera responder, la puerta al fondo de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Mikasa y Armin. Se incorporó con lentitud pero la oriental, al verle, corrió a su encuentro para darle un abrazo; Jean se limitó a retirarse hasta la ventana.  
-Por fin estás despierto, Eren. Hemos venido tres o cuatro veces antes, pero no habíamos tenido suerte-comentó Armin; el ojiverde aún estaba demasiado confundido para responder, así que continuó-: Llevas casi dos días dormido. Parece que esta vez la transformación te agotó bastante.  
-Uh... Sí...  
-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Mikasa, mirándole con preocupación-. ¿Te sientes mal?  
-N-no... Es sólo que...-negó con la cabeza, resignado-. Nada. No tiene importancia.  
-Menos mal que abriste los ojos, Jaeger. Comenzaba a hartarme de estar como un maldito guardia vigilando a una estatua-intervino Jean, que se hallaba recargado en la pared junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Y por eso me despertaste?  
Lo había preguntado sin pensar, irritado. Mikasa le lanzó una mirada asesina al ojidorado, quien esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de balbucear cosas como que el Capitán y Hanji también habían venido a verlo porque necesitaban hacerle varias preguntas y que era importante que las respondiera antes de que olvidara lo sucedido. Claro, la chica no creyó una palabra, pero al menos bastó para que su ira se aplacara. Armin aprovechó el momento para desviar la conversación.  
-Bueno, en realidad Eren no es una estatua cuando duerme, Jean. Suele hablar en sueños, así que es imposible aburrirse cuando te toca velarlo.  
El ojiverde se sobresaltó. ¿Hablar en sueños...?  
Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, pero intentó ocultarlo fingiendo que alisaba las sábanas. Ahí notó el bulto que se había formado entre sus piernas, por lo que se apresuró a abrazar sus rodillas, sonriendo con nerviosismo y deseando que nadie se hubiera percatado de ello. Jean chasqueó la lengua.  
-Pues debo tener muy mala suerte porque Jaeger estuvo más silencioso que una jodida piedra.  
Armin soltó una suave carcajada. Pronto, los cuatro se sumieron en una charla amena aunque breve, ya que Hanji entró al cuarto, emocionada por sus descubrimientos en las investigaciones y luego ansiosa al ver que Eren estaba despierto, ya que no podía esperar a bombardearlo con preguntas. Mikasa y Armin salieron primero de la habitación, justo cuando Jean se disponía a imitarlos, Eren le miró de soslayo.  
-Estaba teniendo un buen sueño, ¿sabes?-refunfuñó por lo bajo.  
Jean sonrió, burlón.  
-¿Por fin matabas a todos los titanes?  
-No, pero uno te estaba comiendo.  
-Tch, bienvenido al mundo real-le gruñó el castaño-. Yo no soy tan fácil de atrapar.  
-Por eso mi sueño era tan bueno.  
-Ya, ya ustedes dos-intervino Hanji, sonriente-. Vamos a concentrarnos en lo que puedas recordar, Eren. Prometo no demorarme mucho para que puedan seguir discutiendo-añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Jean.  
Eren apartó la vista, incomodado por la frescura que la mujer llegaba a tener a veces. Jean chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Quédeselo cuanto quiera. Dos horas, tres días, una semana entera sería estupendo-soltó, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir de la habitación.

Poco después, Hanji abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán de despedida hacia el interior antes de alejarse por el pasillo con aire risueño... casi psicópata. Pese a que eran pocas, las respuestas que obtuvo de Eren le servirían de mucho en sus investigaciones.  
No pasó mucho para que el mencionado apareciera en el umbral entre aturdido y somnoliento, como siempre acababa cada que la apasionada mujer lo hacía presa de su interrogatorio; aunque debía admitir que esta vez había sido mucho menos tiempo que en otras ocasiones. Bostezó y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo. ¿Dónde estarían los demás? Tenía mucha hambre.  
No. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Jean? Tenía... otro tipo de hambre, alebrestada por ese último sueño porque en él los roles cambiaban y ahora esas imágenes no le abandonarían en un buen rato.  
Notó que una gota de saliva estaba por escapar de la comisura de sus labios y la limpió de inmediato. Estúpido Jean, ¿por qué tuvo que despertarlo? En su sueño era igual de pervertido... pero también se veía tierno y vulnerable, con esa expresión de súplica en su rostro, invadido de rubor, y el sudor perlando su piel; encima, estaba a punto de decir la palabra más sucia que jamás le escucharía decir en la realidad.  
Eren detuvo su andar, cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, negando con brusquedad. Si seguía recordando su sueño, iba a llegar al comedor señalando dónde estaba el techo sin usar las manos.  
Apenas había reanudado la caminata, cuando escuchó un leve crujido detrás de él; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear, pues al instante sintió cómo una mano le cubrió la boca mientras que un brazo le rodeó la cintura para después jalarlo hacia atrás y meterlo al cuarto que acababa de pasar.  
Su espalda impactó contra algo blando que chirrió bajo su peso y levantó volutas de polvo que le hicieron toser; era el cuarto que aún no habían limpiado y sin duda yacía sobre un viejo sillón. La fuerza que lo había atrapado ahora estaba encima de él, y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a besarlo con energía desenfrenada, una energía que conocía bien.  
-Espe-mnh... J-Jean qué estás—  
Eren levantó ambas manos para apartarlo, pero el otro le sujetó las muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Renuente a someterse, el ojiverde comenzó a patear hasta que sus piernas también fueron inmovilizadas; ahora molesto, recurrió a los dientes.  
-¡Ow!  
Jean lo liberó y se incorporó. Entornando los ojos en la semioscuridad, Eren pudo notar cómo él se limpiaba la sangre del labio inferior con su pulgar.  
-Tú... Imbécil, ¿acabas de morderme?  
-¡Te lo merecías! ¿Qué demonios pretendías con asustarme de esa manera?  
-¡Fuiste tú quien me puso así!  
-¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando!?  
Era poca la luz que entraba al cuarto, pero Eren vio con claridad cómo los ojos de Jean emitieron un destello malicioso, antes de inclinarse hacia él hasta que sus labios casi pudieron tocarse.  
-"Jean... anh... Tu lengua es deliciosa... ahh..."-le susurró-. O qué tal...¿"¡Ah! Sí... Anh, justo ahí...¡Ah!"?-añadió, esta vez a su oído y agudizando la voz levemente. Eren sintió que sus orejas y mejillas le ardían; Jean volvió a mirarle y le sonrió con una mezcla de burla y lascivia-. Oh, pero éste fue el mejor: "Dime qué es lo que quieres, Jean. Déjame escucharte... ¿o quieres que te haga gritarlo?".  
El ojiverde temblaba, casi podía jurar que iba a deshacerse con el sudor y la oleada de calor que lo invadió tan pronto Jean pronunció las últimas palabras, pues había disparado los recuerdos de aquel sueño. Horrorizado, muriéndose de vergüenza, sólo pudo atinar a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.  
-Lo escuchaste.  
-Ahora sé qué clase de material guardas en esa cabeza tuya-Jean se inclinó de nuevo y lamió su oreja-. Bastardo suicida, ¿sabes la tortura que fue escucharte gemir y balbucear esas cosas durante dos días? ¿Lo terrible que fue tener que usar mi estúpida mano para calmar las ganas que tenía de cogerte ahí mismo?-Eren se estremeció, todavía demasiado avergonzado para hablar; Jean se incorporó y le apartó las manos del rostro-. Y lo que es peor, varias veces estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos por tu manía de hablar en sueños, idiota. Muy en particular esta última, porque no dejabas de decir mi nombre y podía escuchar cómo Mikasa y Armin se acercaban a la habitación. Deberías agradecerme ese golpe.  
Eren parpadeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior; demonios, no tenía defensa alguna contra esos argumentos y tampoco podía inventarse un contraataque. ¿Por qué su cuerpo se empeñaba en delatarlo? Primero sus orejas: si mentía, se le ponían rojas; luego su boca, que se encargaba de traducir lo que veía en sueños. Y ahora su miembro, que empezaba a erguirse orgulloso ante semejante estimulación auditiva. A Jean no se le escapó eso último.  
-Parece que no soy el único ansioso aquí...  
Sin esperar una respuesta, se fue sobre su camisa y en cuestión de segundos lo despojó de ella. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron hacia el cinturón, Eren le dio un manotazo y se apoyó sobre sus codos, pues no podía quitárselo de encima.  
-¡Basta! ¿¡Quieres dejarme pensar con claridad!? ¡Todo esto va demasiado rápido!  
Jean arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Qué rayos necesitas aclarar? Tuviste sueños sexuales y en el último yo era el de abajo, eso te excitó.  
-¡N-no lo pongas así!  
-Perdón, pero yo no era el que balbuceaba "déjame oírte, Jean, dime qué es lo que quie—"-Jean no pudo terminar la frase, pues Eren colocó una firme mano sobre su boca.  
-¡No lo repitas!-le espetó, luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Toda la sangre se estaba concentrando en su rostro... y en el bulto en sus pantalones, que seguía creciendo-. Joder... Jean, ESTOY excitado pero esto es... todo esto es muy vergonzoso. N-no puedo mirarte a los ojos después de saber que escuchaste... esas cosas. A-al menos no ahora.  
Jean retiró su mano con suavidad.  
-...No tendrías que verme.  
Eren abrió un ojo, extrañado. Jean seguía sonriéndole con lujuria, pero en su mirada había un brillo de astucia. El ojidorado se levantó y fue a recoger algo que había sobre uno de los muebles; cuando regresó, colocó un botecito con lo que parecía ser crema en el borde del respaldo y luego le enseñó lo que parecían pañoletas amarradas entre sí. Eren arqueó una ceja, confundido.  
-¿Vamos a limpiar primero?  
-No, idiota. Las usaremos como... complemento.  
-¿Huh?  
Jean puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó hacia él.  
-Dame tus manos.  
Eren obedeció, aunque después se arrepintió porque el castaño las ató por encima de su cabeza y después unió el otro extremo de esa pañoleta gigante a la pata del sillón. Tras asegurarse que los nudos estuvieran apretados, sacó una pañoleta más de su bolsillo y se la mostró.  
-Ésta va en tus ojos.  
-Jean...¿qué...?-empezó Eren, pero el aludido ya estaba colocándosela; forcejeó, notando con cierta consternación cuán bien estaba hecho aquel amarre-. ¿¡Quieres explicarme qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Si no me dices ahora, voy a patearte!  
-Leí que si suprimes un sentido los demás se agudizan, dándote mayor sensibilidad, entonces te quité la vista. Até tus manos para que no intentes arruinarlo… y porque así es más interesante-musitó Jean con cierta sorna. Eren tragó saliva, nervioso. Escuchó al ojidorado reír-. Relájate un poco, ¿quieres?, o no será divertido. ¿Confías en mí?  
-En ti sí... En lo que lees no.  
Jean soltó una suave carcajada. Eren sintió el borde del sillón hundirse un poco, luego calor y al final el contacto de la mano de Jean sobre su mejilla.  
-Si no te gusta, dímelo y me detendré ¿de acuerdo?-Eren asintió, acto seguido notó el cálido aliento del otro sobre su oreja, erizándole el vello de la piel-. Pero yo creo que te va a encantar.

El ojiverde intentó replicar, mas sus palabras se vieron acalladas con el beso que el castaño le dio; primero fue sutil, pero su lengua no tardó en salir a explorar la boca contraria. Mientras el beso continuaba, las manos de Jean se deslizaron por su cuello, pecho y torso, pellizcando las zonas sensibles. Su miembro recuperó fuerza y comenzó a reaccionar ante los estímulos, luchando por escapar de la prisión que eran los pantalones; eso no lo podía controlar, pero sus gemidos sí. Decidido, mordió su labio inferior para suprimir cualquier sonido. Jean siempre conseguía lo que quería, aunque lo que daba era igual de bueno, pero esta vez no le daría acceso a la parte que más le excitaba... al menos no tan rápido. Todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo a pesar de su terrible "hambre".  
Como si el chico pudiera leer sus pensamientos, llevó un dedo a la boca y la otra mano al cinturón; mientras ésta desabrochaba, su índice acariciaba las comisuras de sus labios como quien toca una puerta cerrada. Eren ladeó su cabeza, reacio a abrirla, cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido de la hebilla soltarse; sintió cómo la mano traviesa de Jean comenzaba a tocar al "prisionero" por encima de la tela. El ojiverde mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior y apretó los puños atados; en medio de la oscuridad e inmovilizado como estaba, era plenamente consciente del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, concentrándose en el bajo vientre y de la electricidad que le recorría la espalda.  
Aparentemente Kirschtein encontraba su posición actual bastante divertida, pues sus manos no se detenían: frotaban, pellizcaban, acariciaban y finalmente desterraban poco a poco la tela que cubría sus caderas hasta dejarle completamente a su merced.  
-Vamos a ver cuánto más puedes aguantar, Jaeger.  
Eren aún no terminaba de procesar aquellas palabras cuando de golpe sintió algo húmedo recorriendo su miembro de abajo hacia arriba; éste se estremeció en respuesta. Segundos después aquel contacto fue a por la punta, comenzando a rodearla de vaho, pero cuando apenas la había cubierto se retiró unos instantes y repitió el paso, esta vez llegando a la mitad de su miembro. Luego volvió a alejarse y al comenzar de nuevo en la punta el recorrido fue lento. ¿Qué clase de tortura era esa? Estaba reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para contener los gemidos pero aquella técnica lo volvía tan difícil. Mierda, ese imbécil quería hacerle gritar a como diera lugar.  
Eren apretó los párpados cerrados, irritado.  
-I-idiota...  
-Me dices eso, pero aquí abajo me pides más y más-le respondió la otra voz con un dejo de burla. Momentos después esa boca perversa lo envolvió entero en humedad. Eren arqueó la espalda, pero consiguió ahogar su grito. Escuchó un gruñido de fastidio y sonrió, triunfal, mas el gusto le duró poco porque un par de uñas pellizcaron un punto entre su bajo vientre y el hueso de la cadera mientras la humedad subía y bajaba por su miembro, aumentando la velocidad. El estímulo de aquel punto sensible complicó mucho más las cosas. La competencia se mantuvo reñida cerca de un minuto hasta que el perdedor, es decir él mismo, soltó un largo gemido mientras se liberaba dentro de la boca de Jean.  
Jadeante, esperó su castigo, una risotada, palabras sarcásticas, incluso un "tch" de fastidio, pero en su lugar sólo le frotaron el cabello.  
-Sí que eres testarudo. Estuve a punto de rendirme pero ese segundo en que tensaste tu cuerpo lo cambió todo.  
-Entonces pude ganarte... Rayos.  
-Creo que el hecho de que tuvieras esos sueños sexuales me favoreció: generalmente aguantas más tiempo.  
-¿Acaso estás dándome crédito por tu victoria, Jean? ¿Qué diablos te pasó?  
El aludido chasqueó la lengua.  
-Si tú vieras lo que yo, estarías igual de complaciente-musitó, dándole una palmada en uno de sus muslos.  
-Heh, ¿quieres cambiar posiciones para que podamos comprobarlo?  
-No gracias. Aquí estoy bien-Eren escuchó un ligero gruñido de dolor-. Agh, mierda. Esto es incómodo-acto seguido, el ojiverde oyó el tintineo de la hebilla y un leve forcejeo con la ropa, luego un "pop" que le indicó que aquel botecito se había abierto-. Entonces...¿vamos al siguiente paso?-musitó Jean casi en un ronroneo; el sillón crujió con el cambio de peso y el chico sintió cómo sus piernas fueron alzadas e inclinadas al frente. Tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso-. Deja de poner ese gesto, pareces una virgen en apuros.  
-¿¡Qué dijiste, idiota!?  
El sillón volvió a crujir y Eren notó calor cerca de su rostro, antes de sentir el aliento de Jean.  
-Virgen en apuros. Porque así te ves.  
-¡No me llames así, mierda! ¡Sólo porque me tengas atado no te da derecho a burla-ahh...!  
Eren arqueó la espalda, reaccionando a la repentina invasión que había sido un dedo lubricado. Éste salió con lentitud y comenzó a delinear el contorno de su entrada, palpando de vez en cuando el centro de la misma, unos momentos antes de internarse de nuevo en aquella estrecha cavidad, esta vez acompañado por otra falange lubricada. El ojiverde sacudía su cabeza, por un lado desesperado al no poder soltarse del amarre... y por el otro ansioso ante lo que vendría a continuación. Joder, ahora tenía más "hambre", más necesidad y más ganas de sentir a Jean. Quería a Jean entero.  
-Hah... N-no...¡espe-hah! ¡Anh!  
-Eren...

Jean tragó saliva, consciente del sudor que comenzaba a deslizarse por sus sienes y del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Toparse con aquel librillo repleto de imágenes "educativas" tal vez fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle durante esos tortuosos días de abstinencia, porque ahora Eren se retorcía sobre el mueble polvoriento profiriendo sexys gemidos que no hacían más que excitarle.  
No le había mentido. La vista que tenía era tan inmoral, tan sucia, tan deliciosamente perfecta, que si el chico le pidiera que pateara al Capitán en el trasero lo haría hasta dos veces seguidas: Jaeger yacía desnudo sobre ese viejo sillón, el sudor decoraba los fortalecidos músculos y aquella blancura viscosa reposaba sobre su abdomen; las manos atadas se abrían y cerraban, suplicantes; el rojo en sus orejas y mejillas incluso contrastaba con el delgado hilo carmesí que surgía del labio inferior.  
Luego estaba la ausencia de esos ojos. El verde intenso que con sólo mirarle traspasaba sus muros hasta tocarle el alma, ahora estaba oculto tras ese vendaje, incapaz de ejercer su poderoso hechizo.  
Simplemente era perfecto.  
-Jean...  
Parpadeó, disipando sus pensamientos. Eren se había quedado quieto, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo, o más bien controlado.  
-Jean...-pidió otra vez, agudizando su voz. El mensaje era muy claro.  
Tragó saliva. Alzó esas piernas torneadas y las apoyó sobre los hombros; sus movimientos eran inexorables, seguros y apenas contenidos. De pronto, con un solo empujón Jean se adentró en Eren, quien profirió un gemido mezclado entre el placer y el dolor.  
-E...ren...  
Ahora Kirschtein mordió su labio inferior y cerró la mirada, concentrándose en mantener el ritmo de las embestidas. No quería ir muy rápido porque su excitación podría hacerle alcanzar el límite demasiado pronto, pero ahora tampoco podía ser gentil: Eren se lo prohibía con sus gemidos y gritos ocasionales que denotaban cuánto estaba disfrutando aquello. Joder, era tan perfecto verlo atado y vendado de los ojos mientras se lo cogía; aquel bastardo suicida que se la pasaba gritando y machacando titanes ahora estaba a su merced.  
Entonces lo comprendió: el control, el poder que él, Jean, ejercía sobre Eren era el verdadero origen de la perversidad que le acompañaba en ese momento.  
-Ngh... Mierda...¡Ah!  
-¡A-anh... Je-Jean...! ¡Más fuerte-ehh...!  
El ojidorado encajó sus uñas sobre la otra piel. Oh no.  
Sin previo aviso, salió hasta la punta y de golpe volvió a adentrarse en Jaeger, quien arqueó la espalda y tensó sus músculos mientras lanzaba un gemido parcialmente ahogado. A ello le siguieron unos jadeos cortos, al ritmo de las fieras embestidas que Jean le daba; en un momento estas se alentaron para que Kirschtein pudiera inclinarse sobre el chico y empezara a jugar con sus pezones usando la lengua y dientes.  
-¡Ngyah...!  
-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un lindo gatito...  
-¡Hah-ah-cie-cie-ah! Ghh... ¡Cállate...!  
Jean lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole estremecer.  
-Aww. ¿Acaso el pequeño Jaeger ya no puede formular un insulto decente?  
En respuesta, "el pequeño" aprovechó la poca distancia entre ambos y deseando tener buen cálculo, ladeó la cabeza con rapidez y le clavó sus dientes en el cuello… lo que resultó un "error" porque Jean lanzó un gruñido antes de retomar las salvajes estocadas.

Eren se retorció en el sillón. De manera inconsciente, había abierto la boca y la lengua ahora empezaba a asomarse al exterior en una clara expresión de lujuria. Sentía calor por todo el cuerpo, un ardor en su bajo vientre que con cada golpe a _ese_ punto se agitaba más y más. Quería pensar que no era distinto de los otros encuentros con Jean, pero no podía porque, joder, _era_ diferente. Diferente porque no podía mover las manos para enterrar sus uñas en la otra piel, para recorrer cada centímetro de ella y pellizcar las zonas sensibles que conocía bien; diferente porque con la venda puesta, incluso con los ojos abiertos, la visibilidad era nula.  
Al principio estaba furioso por la posición sumisa e indefensa en la que terminó por ser inusualmente obediente, pero ahora poco quedaba de esa ira porque Jean, el pervertido y estúpido Jean, había tenido razón: sin la vista, sus otros sentidos se agudizaron, multiplicando su sensibilidad por cientos. Cada área que las manos o labios del ojidorado tocaran se erizaba; casi podía contar los exasperados latidos de su corazón, que oía con claridad; su lengua y nariz parecían haberse fusionado porque lograba percibir en todo su esplendor el sexo que emanaban desde el polvoriento sillón; el conjunto de sensaciones mandó miles de shocks eléctricos a su cerebro hasta dejarlo atolondrado, sin más espacio para otros pensamientos excepto la satisfacción de tener a Jean dentro de él con esa bestialidad que tanto adoraba.  
-¡Jean! ¡Es-estoy por...! ¡Ngyah...!  
-Yo también...ngh...

Kirschtein se inclinó hacia el otro y clavó sus dientes en el reposabrazos; los dedos del ojiverde se retorcieron a intervalos hasta que, con dos últimas pero poderosas embestidas, se sintió llenarse de Jean. Apenas éste empezaba a recuperar el aliento cuando Eren arqueó la espalda y tensó sus dedos hacia arriba, liberándose en uno, dos disparos; agotado, se dejó caer en la suavidad del viejo mueble.  
Aun en medio de su ofuscación, a Jaeger no se le escapó el conocido crujido del sillón; instantes después sus manos fueron liberadas, mas no su vista.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pareció?  
Aunque incomodado por la pregunta tan repentina, llevó una mano a la venda en sus ojos y la deslizó hacia abajo con lentitud, clavándole su verde mirada tan pronto se topó con la expresión satisfecha pero ansiosa de Jean. Sonrió, burlón.  
-No estuvo tan mal.  
Jean apartó la vista, entre decepcionado y fastidiado.  
-Tch.  
-¿Jean?  
-¿Qué?  
Eren extendió sus brazos y rodeó el cuello del otro para atraerlo hacia él, sin encontrar resistencia.  
-Te quiero.  
Kirschtein esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, luego se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron.  
-Yo también te quiero.  
Los dos juntaron sus labios en un beso que se prolongó hasta que el cansancio comenzó a vencerlos, obligándolos a cambiar de posición; Eren terminó con medio cuerpo encima de Jean, pero sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y ambos se estrechaban en un tierno abrazo que a la vez acompasaba sus respiraciones, acurrucados en el pequeño espacio que ahora les pertenecía.

 ** _FIN_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _¡BONUS!_

Presionó sus párpados y emitió un gruñido.  
Jean estaba despierto, pero no quería ni abrir los ojos o moverse un centímetro. La cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo lo sentía acalambrado; ¿quién hubiera pensado que conseguir esas pañoletas equivaldría a un día de entrenamiento? En especial porque le pertenecían al Capitán y tuvo que "tomarlas prestadas" sin que se diera cuenta. Eso también, tenía que lavarlas antes de devolvérselas o acabaría limpiando todo el cuartel él solo.  
Otra punzada en la cabeza le hizo gemir de dolor. ¿Qué hora sería? Tenía mucha hambre pero algo le decía que el tiempo de comer ya le había pasado de largo. ¿Y Eren? Concentrándose un poco, notó que el peso en su pecho ya no estaba, ¿dónde se habría metido? Más le valía que no lo hubiera dejado solo en ese cuartucho o se desquitaría siendo muy lento y cursi la próxima ve-  
-Jean.  
Oh. De acuerdo, estaba ahí y sonaba relajado, así que todo parecía estar bien.  
-Jean. Despierta.  
El aludido le gruñó en respuesta. Resignado, entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces antes de entornar la mirada. El chico le observaba parado junto al sillón con expresión tranquila...un tanto orgullosa. Aunque le extrañó, no le dio importancia, sólo sonrió pero cuando quiso estirar un brazo para tocar su mano, sintió que algo se lo impedía. Ese algo eran las mismísimas pañoletas... que estaban atadas alrededor de sus muñecas.  
-¿Eren? ¿Qué significa esto...?  
Jaeger se limitó a sonreírle con burla. Jean podía jurar que estaba viendo su reflejo cuando el ojiverde estuvo en la misma posición; aquel pensamiento no ayudó en absoluto. Incomodado, trató de liberarse, sin éxito, lo que hizo que su creciente enfado se le notara en el rostro.  
-¿¡Es por ese estúpido sueño que tuviste verdad!? ¡Pensé que la sesión te habría calmado aquella idea loca!  
-Calmó mi hambre, las ganas que tenía de estar contigo-repuso Eren, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero también alimentó mi curiosidad, así que si has de culpar a alguien tendrá que ser a ti mismo, por darme más ideas de cómo cumplir mi fantasía.  
-¿F-fantasía...?  
El chico rio con suavidad antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él con una expresión que Jean sólo pudo atinar a describir como la que Hanji hacía cuando hablaba de titanes, poniéndolo repentinamente nervioso.  
-...¿Eren?  
El mencionado sacó entonces otra pañoleta de su bolsillo y se la mostró, esbozando media sonrisa.  
-Ésta va en tus ojos.

 _ **AHORA SÍ**_  
 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Kukuku... Ahora al que se van a enchufar será a otro :v

Este oneshot todo sexymente sexoso (?) es para mi queridísima Lucy-kun, ojalá que lo hayas disfrutado! Perdón por tardarme siglo y medio en dártelo, sufrí muchos retrasos y el bloqueo de escritor ;_; pero te lo había prometido, y aquí está! :'D espero que valga la pena el sangrado de nariz xD

Gracias a todos los que se pasen a leer! nwn  
No olviden visitar la página de Facebook Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren. Ahí encontrarán de todo sobre estos novios enojados ;)


End file.
